


The (not so) Lone Moon

by Wolvesowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesowl/pseuds/Wolvesowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei wants a pack, even if he won't admit it. But he already has one. He just doesn't understand that yet. But with his past rapidly catching up to him, Kei needs to make a decision. The Hunters are coming, and they won't hesitate to hurt his new family to get to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams of Past, Present, and Future

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is in-beta'd. I have no idea how to get it beta's. Help on this problem would be appreciated. Also, please let me know how you like it? Please? I'd like to know if this is worth co tuning or not.

Suga and Daichi sat at thin desk, heads bowed together as they talked. The two were at the setter's house, finalizing their plans. The black haired make was tapping at a piece of paper, while his white haired boyfriend wrote down names.

"So it's settled, then?" Daichi spoke. "Ukai and Takeda have agreed, as have the coaches for Fukurodani and Nekoma. We'll head out to the forest and stay at a cabin at the foot of the mountain. Far away from any cities, but close enough to a town that we can get there in a minimum amount of time in an emergency."

Suga chuckled at his captain's words, smiling fondly. "Yes, Daichi. I already know the plan. I helped put this together, remember?" he teased lightly, knowing that his boyfriend was just double checking the facts. "And anyway, I want to check over the list on more time. From Nekoma, we have Kuroo, Kenma-san, Lev, and Yaku. The others won't be able to come, because they got into a bit of trouble along with most of Fukurodani's players. Only Bokuto and Akaashi will be joining us from them. We just have to check who from our team will be coming. We can do that tomorrow. It's the last day of school before they release us, and we leave the day after that, so it'll be perfect." he hummed. "The coaches and Takeda won't come along, but we do have to call them every few days."

Suga smiled over at Daichi, and the captain nodded confirmation. The two had planned this a while ago, a chance to just get away from civilization and enjoy nature. There was a place to set up a volleyball net behind the cabin, and enough food to last ages. There was even going to be canned food to use in emergencies. They had it all planned out. No schoolwork, and any volleyball games would be purely for fun. After all, they'd all worked hard, and with their schools closed down for a couple weeks because of the overbearing heat, as well as issues discovered in the three schools themselves, it was only fair that they kick back and relax, right?

Daichi smiled over at his boyfriend, closing the notebook and reaching out with a hand. He ran his fingertips over Suga's jawline, then leaned in and kissed him gently. The white-haired boy just hummed, kissing back and then pulling back to rest their foreheads together. Then he grabbed Daichi's hand, leading his boyfriend to his bed and sitting down. The captain smiled, then the two stripped down to their boxer shorts and climbed under the covers. Daichi held Suga to his chest, pressing a kiss to the setter's head.

"I love you, Koushi."

"I love you too, Daichi."

 

* * *

 

  
The next day, Kei walked to school alone. He'd called Yamaguchi that morning, and told his friend that he'd arrive later. The blonde had needed the extra time calm himself down. He'd had a dream last night, and he remembered it well. The implications of the dream had terrified him, and Akiteru had been worried when he'd scented his little brother's distress from downstairs. The middle blocker was need slightly as he recalled the dream, headphones snug around his ears so he wouldn't be distracted by the sounds of people around him.

 

* * *

 

  
_The blonde sat with the team in the gym, all of them in a circle on the floor. Yamaguchi sat on his right, and Asahi was on his left. They were playing truth or dare, and Hinata had just dared Noya to do something stupid. The libero had done it without hesitation, which made the r at of the team laugh, Kageyama just snorting as the blonde himself released a small mirthful huff. He'd looked around at the boys gathered around him, and he could smell the mild irritation from Kageyma as Tanaka tackled him, the two starting to roll around in a mock wrestle-fight. The rest of the team was laughing again, while Asahi yelled and scrambled to pull the two apart with the help of Suga, the setter chuckling all the while._

_Kei looked around at the people surrounding him, a feeling of contentment settled in his chest as he watched his friends fool around. As he watched his family. They were all family, h knew. One big family, and they'd always look out for each other. Kei allowed himself a small smile as he watched Suga and Asahi pull up hon two wrestling boys apart, setting them down while Suga gave a heavy sigh of mock disappointment, always willing to tease his juniors when the right opportunity presented itself._

_This was his team. His family._

_This was where he belonged. With his pack_

 

* * *

 

  
That's when the blonde had woken up, yelping and gasping. He'd lain in bed for a while longer, calling Yamaguchi to tell him to go ahead to school, that he'd arrive later on. The he'd pulled himself together, still mulling over the dream and what it meant. He'd gotten dressed, gone down and eaten breakfast, and gave his brother a simple explanation. A worrying dream, that's all it was. He could smell his brother's concern, and he hadn't known what to do about it. Heck, he didn't even know what to do about the dream.

But, he'd pulled himself together and finally left the house, tugging up his ever-present headphones and starting on the walk to Karasuno. Which left him at his current predicament, approaching the gates to his school and still no explain action for the dream. Honestly, he was glad today was the last day so students could get released. Dealing with schoolwork, on top of volleyball as he tried to figure if the dream would have been stressful.

He had a pretty good idea what was happening, h just didn't know how to approach it. He'd never been social, even as a young pup, when he was at the age that all pups got particularly playful and active at. He'd actually been the the exact opposite, drawn in and calm. He had n very hated anyone in his old pack, he just has a hard time interacting. Though, in the end, he was glad h didn't have any strong bonds beyond those with Akiteru and his parents. Losing his parents to the hunter attack had been hard to enough. It would have been even more traumatizing than it had already been and if he'd had friends among the pack when they'd all been attacked. He and Akiteru had been lucky to escape.

The blonde shuddered at the memory, letting out a sigh as he saw Yamaguchi siting for him by the school of doors, the last of the students filing into the building. The blond tugged down his headphones and turned off the music, nodding at his friend as he walked past, going to class. He pushed the dream to the back of his mind, then went and to focus on the class instead. He just hoped the day could get over soon so he could head to practice and try to distract himself from his thoughts there.

 

* * *

 

  
Hours later, the last bell rang and the students all got up gathering their things and heading out. Yamaguchi and Kei headed to the club room, where the blonde immediately got changed and ignored his friend's slightly confused look as he walked out and headed to the gym, Yamaguchi catching up and following him inside just as he got to the doors. They were the are last to arrive, and the team as already gathered around Daichi and Suga, Takeda and Ukai standing off to the side. Daichi looked up and waved them over, Suga giving the two first years a warm smile as they asked over.

"Alright. Now that you're all here, I have an announcement to make. Tomorrow, we, along with some members from the Fukurodani and and Nekoma teams, will be heading into the forest. We'll all be staying at a large cabin in the forest. This isn't training camp. It's just....a vacation. A chance to relax, have fun, and be with friends. We just need to know who here is going to be coming?"

"Wait, really! Then I'm definitely gonna come!" Hinata yelled excitedly, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"I can come too. I'm not letting the dumbass have all the fun!" Kageyama cut in.

"Hell yeah, I'm coming!" Noya roared. "Not gonna miss this!"

"I'm with Noya!" Tanaka barked, giving a feral grin.

Asahi smiled shyly, nodding. "I'd be glad to go. It sounds like fun." he murmured softly.

"Hitoka and I can't. I have to help her with some work." Kiyoko admitted

"I don't think I can make it. I'm going to visit family with these two." Ennoshita said apologetically, his two friends nodding behind him.

"We'll come!" Yamaguchi piped up. "Right, Tsukki?" the boy looked up at his friend, smiling brightly.

Kei was aware of the eyes on him, a pleasant feeling blossoming in his chest at the realization that the gazes were patient and, holding an warm acceptance. (Well, most of the gazes. There was also a mildly curios yet to earnest gaze and a couple eager ones.)

Before he thought too much about it, or even really realized what he was agreeing to, Kei nodded.

"Yeah. I'll come."


	2. Warnings, Arrival, and Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have to beta. Spelling errors are all my own.
> 
> Please tell me what you think of this. I want to know people's opinions. (Negative or positives)

Kei sighed as he packed a suitcase, folding and putting in his clothes and a couple changes if sleepwear. He put his toothpaste and toothbrush in a side pocket, along with shampoo and conditioner. The blonde sighed, looking out the window.

"It just had to be  _this_  summer, didn't it?" he mused, sensing his elder brother in the doorway.

"The summer where the Blood Moon and Solar Eclipse will happen in the same week." The older Tsukishima nodded. "Be careful out there, Kei. Hunters will be patrolling and on the look out then especially." he said quietly.

Kei just nodded, then zipped shut his suitcase and adjusted his headphones around his neck, maki sure his MP3 was in his pocket. Then he proceeded to leave the room, heading downstairs with his bag to put on his shoes, just before he opened the door, he felt s hand on his shoulder, and looked back to see the worried gaze if his brother. The middle blocker blinked, then his gaze softened and he smiled reassuringly. He put his own hand over his brother's, squeezing gently and nodding. The older teen held his younger sibling's gaze for a few moments, then nodded and stepped back.

With that, Kei opened the door to the house and stepped out, gaze hardened and determined.

 

* * *

 

 

_"Okay, everyone. The coaches won't be there,so it'll just be the teams. Be here at school early tomorrow morning. 6:30 at the latest." Daichi said firmly, looking at those gathered around him._

 

_Everyone nodded or shouted their agreement, Noya, Tanaka, Hinata, and Kageyama all looking especially eager._

 

_"Good. Now, that's all. Everyone head home and pack a suitcase. Clothes will be hand-washed there, and you hand wash your own stuff when you need to. We'll see you all here tomorrow morning." the captain finished, then nodded and pulled Suga aside to talk. The rest of the team dispersed, heading out to chi age and leave._

 

_It seemed that this summer was going to be an interesting one._

 

_He just wasn't sure if that was a good thing._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kei sighed as he walked down the street towards the school, remembering the events of the day before. He sighed, shaking his head. He was happy to be going out with the team, and it could be fun to relax and fool around with everyone at the camp. But the blonde was also very nervous. Akiteru was right, after all. With the two events that were going to occur over the summer, there would be way more Hunters out and patrolling, and they'd shoot to kill at the first sighting. Sometime, Kei really hated hat he was. He wondered so often, questioned every day, if maybe he really was just a monster.

The middle blocker grunted, shaking his head to clear the distracting thoughts as he approached the school. As he walked though the gates, he saw everyone else had already arrived, and they were just starting to board the bus. As he walked up, Yamaguchi noticed him and called out,meaning him over. The glide grunted, trotting over to his friend and hoarding along with him. He sat at thin very back near a window, pulling his earphones over his head and turning on his music. He sensed Yamaguchi sit down next to him, and he closed his eyes. As the bus started the constant him if the bridle driving off lulled the tall teen into a sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kei groaned as someone shook him awake, blinking open his eyes and seeing Yamaguchi. He grunted, then looked to the front to see Daichi standing up. The blonde turned off his music and returned his headphones to their place around his neck, sitting back as the captain called for attention and then started to speak.

"Okay. There's a town in the outside of the forest, but it's about 25-30 minutes walking from the cabin. There is phone service, but no internet. There's a very large kitchen, stocked with enough good to last the first month. At the end of the month, a group will go into the town on foot and come back with another month's worth supply. There's also a large fruit and vet able garden there, so those ingredients will be fresh.if we do happen to run out of food before month' send, a group will go to buy more. But I doubt that'll happen, as we have enough food stocked up in the kitchen and basement to feed and army for two months. We'll get a tally of who can cook once everyone is at the cabin, and we'll do kitchen duty rotations of those people. As I said before, clothes all be handwashed whoever you need to. Clothes lines are there too, so don't worry. There's a large place to play boll all behind the cabin, so we'll all be playing quite a bit, I'm sure. Now, we haven't actually set a schedule of actives. If we think of some thing to do, we'll announce it and anyone can come, but it won't be mandatory. For the most part, you'll be allowed to do whatever you want during this. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads, and Daichi nodded. "Good. If you do have questions, at any time at all, come find me and I'll answer them if I can. Oh, and I forgot to mention. In a couple weeks, there'll be an eclipse and a red moon happening in the same week, so we'll take anyone who wants to go to a perfect viewing place for those events. The cabin will provide an amazing view, but there's a place with an even better view. We'll show it to you in a few days, and as long as you go in groups, you can go there emerged you like. I think we'll be having lots of picnics and outings there and at the lake. Remember everyone, we're here to have fun, so enjoy yourselves!"

Just hen, the bus pulled up to a path, and everyone got off.

"We're just on the edge of the town now. It's on the other side of the hill over there. We have to walk from here, so let's get moving." Suga called out, turning towards the forest and walking in. Everyone sighed heavily at that, but followed the vice-captain and captain.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Half an hour later, the Karasuno team arrived at the cabin. Noya and Hinata were, predictably, very thrilled, while the others looked happy. Kei grunted, following Suga into the cabin. As he walked in, h saw a bunch of shoes by the door, and he hummed.

"Looks like we're the last to arrive." he noted, taking off his shoes as everyone else followed suit.

Daichi nodded. "Everyone else is probably out back. We agreed that we'd meet there."

The captain then led the way though the large cabin,then out to the backyard. Just as predicted, all the others were there.

"Yo, Sawamura, what took you so long?" Kuroo called, giving his signature grin.

The Karasuno captain just sighed. "Look. I'm sure you all know the gist of what's happening, but we need one more tally so we can know who's cooking tonight. After that, rooms are all upstairs. You can choose whoever you want as your roommate, but you have to have at last three, other than yourself."

Suga nodded. "Yup. And now on to business. Who here can cook? A show of hands, please."

Kei raised his hand up high, along with Suga, Akaashi, Kenma, Yaku, Asahi, Kuroo, and Kageyama.

Suga nodded, lowering his hand, and the others followed suit. "Okay. Seven people. That's perfect. Who can volunteer for tonight?" he asked.

Asahi raised his hand again. "I can, Suga." he said meekly.

Yaku grinned, nodded. "I'll help too!" he piped in.

Suga nodded. "Okay then, and I'll also help. I think that should be enough people for this meal, but we'll fall if we need help. Now, just have fun for today. We'll all essentially be living out of out suitcases, so I suggest the first thing you do I'd pick roommates, choose a room, and get everything settled in. Futons and all the bedding are in the rooms already. Extra bedding is in the closet by the top of the stairs." he said, and it was clear permission to leave.

Everyone nodded, then started mingling and talking to find roommates.

Kei just sighed, and looked around, wondering who to room with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. So I need help. I want to eventually have Kei in a relationship, but I don't know with who. I don't think I can write him with Yamaguchi or Tanaka, and Suga and Dauchi are out of the question. So are Noya and Asahi. They will eventually get into background Asanoya. (Same deal with Lev and Yaku). So. The question is, who should I write Kei with? It can be any of the others. Any suggestions welcome, even threesomes and foursomes. (Polyamorous)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. So I need help. I want to eventually have Kei in a relationship, but I don't know with who. I don't think I can write him with Yamaguchi or Tanaka, and Suga and Dauchi are out of the question. So are Noya and Asahi. They will eventually get into background Asanoya. (Same deal with Lev and Yaku). So. The question is, who should I write Kei with? It can be any of the others. Any suggestions welcome, even threesomes and foursomes. (Polyamorous)


End file.
